


electrical.

by luna (orphan_account)



Series: yuki birthday! [4]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, IM GONNA COMBUST I LOVE THEM SO MUCH, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/luna
Summary: “you are my birthday gift, yuto.”





	electrical.

There was this odd feeling stagnated in the air, crushing their minds and making everything go faster than a heartbeat, than a leopard running after its prey. Of course they have touched before; skinship was something Hyunggu could not stand not having, especially with Yuto, he _craved_ for it. But then, the entirety of the situation made sense in a blink – the reason why Hyunggu felt like Yuto was a magnet attracting him towards the toned body always waiting for him with open arms; the reason why it felt like Yuto could see right through him and vice-versa, like they knew each other for thousands years and even more; the reason why he felt so _complete_ whenever Yuto was around, and how he felt so empty whenever Yuto was not around – and Hyunggu’s feelings were overwhelming him, making his eyes sting with the tears that insisted to fall and that he insisted in not letting them go.

“Right…” Yuto breathed out, staring at Hyunggu’s soulmark, his expression showing nothing but amazement. Even though Hyunggu felt really exposed without his shirt on – and Yuto intensely looking at his chest did not help at all – it was warm, not cold how he thought it would be.

Because right in front of him was his _soulmate_.

“Why…” Hyunggu’s voice was shaking just like him; he involved his arms around his own torso, not understanding a thing about what was happening right now.

“I guess it’s because everyone has the moment of realization before the soulmarks start to work properly,” Yuto touched his right shoulder, the soulmark matching Hyunggu’s one.

“You’re right, yes- Mom said the same thing,” Hyunggu nipped his lower lip, refusing to look into Yuto’s mocha-eyes.

“So… Can I kiss you?”

Hyunggu did not even need to answer some stupid question like that, crashing right into Yuto’s embrace, his sunny figure catching Hyunggu easily as if he did that many times before they even met each other.

_Bodies and souls collided._

The soulmarks started to glow, almost combusting into light in their anatomies and making their skins feel hot. They looked at each other, grinning, fondness filling up their gazes as they did not care about the brightness because it showed how strong their love for each other is, how indestructible their bond is. Then, they kissed, lips meeting finally and Hyunggu gasped softly, brushing his fingers against Yuto’s soulmark until _something happened_.

It was electrical, like there was a thunderstorm roaring through their integrity, exploding their surfaces and furiously trying to connect each other even more. Hyunggu felt like there was a typhoon inside of him, dangerous and violent. He wanted to combust into flames; he wanted to be electrocuted by the lightning. He wanted _more_ of Yuto and this strange emotion that felt so right, that felt like it could kill him at any moment but at the same time it _is_ what makes him feel so alive.

They parted ways, the distance between them making them miss the previous contact as if nothing was good enough to make them feel satiated or as if they wished deep inside to be one human being.

“Sorry, I couldn’t bring you any birthday gift…” Yuto mumbled against Hyunggu’s red lips, their foreheads touching, Yuto’s hands making circles around his soulmark.

“ _You_ are my birthday gift, Yuto,” he answered, smiling sweetly at his soulmate, his palms caressing Yuto’s cheeks and they closed their eyes, Hyunggu whispering, “you’re the best thing that happened in my life,” before they started to kiss again.

_And all the stars aligned._

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDNT POST ANYTHING YESTERDAY SORRY i may post two things tomorrow tho i'll have time for that
> 
> wELL HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYUNGGU MY BAByYYYYY!!!!!
> 
> very emo drabble because i can and yup
> 
> hope u liked it! <3


End file.
